To fall in love with someone you can trust
by Naomi M
Summary: Growing up , learning from your mistake , trying to find out why your having weird feelings for a friend and dealing with complicated things life throws at you , Sorry I Suck at Summaries
1. Chapter 1

We had a couple weeks off so me, rose and angela had been having a laugh and going out partying well that was when rose wasn't at her boyfriends emmett's. Their is jasper but i call him jazz for short and he is a player has a new girl with every week but apart from the player in him he is a real good laugh. When we had been out drinking and got so drunk that we could hardly walk rose and angela stayed at mine because rose parents don't mind her drinking but not everynight so rose just says she is coming to stay with me then we could have as much fun as we wanted. Where as angela's parents were strict and didn't mind her having a few drinks but not so she was drunk and if she was staying out they had to know where even though Angela is 18 they are still like that but she act's innocent when's she is with her parents but me, rose, emmett and jasper know that angela is not innocent. I would say me and rose are the naughtiest by far but if we are going out with someone we will never cheat on them. The only reason i have my own house is my mum and dad were quite rich but they died about 2 years ago so when they died i got everything and i couldn't have got through my parents death if it was not for rose and angela . Rose's family are just as rich as my parents were and angela's family is rich aswell but not as rich as me and rose.

My boyfriend is called dylan but he is not the romantic type and he can be quite jealous type to but would never hurt me. The only thing is me and dylan are in a long distance relationship like i live in london and he lives in bolton so it's quite a distance but it has worked for the past 2 months and we spend time together like if one of us has time off college and either i go up their on the weekend or he comes down here. Rose has said from the start that i'm to good for him and i keep telling her that dylan is a really nice lad. Emmett and jasper go to the same college as me , rose and angela. You could say emmett and jasper are the most popular lads on their course and me and rose the most popular on are course angela does a different course to me and rose so we only get to see her on breaks or dinner or even when we don't go to a lesson we don't like on are college course.

Me, rose and angela didn't want to go back to college tomorrow because we were having to much fun but we had to and because we were back at college tomorrow angela's parents said she had to go home and she would she us tomorrow but rose just stayed at mine like she always does it's like her second home plus rose mum was kind to close to my mum when she was alive so i think that's why her mum does not mine her staying at mine. So me and rose just sat on the sofa talking about how we could annoy the teachers we don't like that we have on our course.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own stephenie meyer does I'm just playing with the characters

Me and rose hated getting early and especially for college. Me and rose had just finished are brews and rose was talking about Emmett then she asked me if I was going to see Dylan this weekend I replied yes he is coming down because we have not seen each other for ages because we both have been busy she replied ok do I have to be nice to him I replied yes he is really nice and he makes me happy but i don't get why you don't like him she replied I just don't like him and I don't trust him how do you know when he is in Bolton that he is not cheating on you with a girl up where he lives I replied he wouldn't do that and I trust him.

We got up and headed upstairs i went into my bedroom and went into my walk in closet which had all my clothes , shoes and bags in and rose went into the second biggest room which she had claimed as her bedroom now which made me laugh cause that's the room she always sleeps in when she is here which is most of the time and like mine rose's room had a walk in closet which had most of her clothes, bags and shoes in because we go shopping a lot so she leaves all her stuff here and like in my bedroom her room had an on suite bathroom as well the other spare rooms were just normal bedrooms.

I got changed did my hair and make up I was putting all my college shit in my bag and my brush and make up bag just in case I need them. Rose came walking in with her bag that probably had the same stuff as mine did and she was changed as well. Then we got into my car and drove to college.

We got to college and met up with Angela , Emmett and jasper and started talking. Rose went straight up to Emmett and kissed him so I started talking to Angela for a bit then it was time to go to are first lesson which me and rose had math's just great first day back and we have math's first thing in the morning I couldn't be arsed with it so I said boys you going to make your way to your first lesson or you going to stay out here for a bit longer rose replied great idea we will go in a bit because like you said it's only maths. Angela had left to go to her first lesson so while rose and Emmett was all loved up I said so jasper who's your latest girl your going out with he replied the same blonde hair big boobs quite dopey the easy type of girl I replied are you ever going to be with a girl that last more then a week he replied if I found the right girl then it might happened and loving your top. Me and rose decided 20 minutes that we would finally go to maths.

We got to maths and the teacher turned round to see who it was. Me and rose was shocked to see it was a hot lad that was the teacher today because we normally had and old dude. He then said your late rose replied yes I know I can tell the time i don't need to tell me I just started laughing he replied so you think it's funny turning up late and I don't think what your wearing is appropriate for college rose said lighten up man I think what Alice is wearing is nice I replied thanks rose and I laughed because what rose said was funny. He just looked at us annoyed and said rose and Alice if that is your real name go sit down so I go carry on.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own stephenie meyer does I'm just playing with the characters

Rose Pov

We had just finished are math's lesson with are hot new teacher just because I'm with emmett does not mean I can't look at the hot new teacher of as me and alice call him Mr hottie. He asked me and alice to stay behind to talk about are behaviour and how alice was dressed so we did. Alice said what's wrong with how I dress he replied it's not appropriate for college alice then bent over and said I'm I being a bad girl maybe I need spanking then alice stood back up and we both started laughing then alice said chill it was only a joke. Me and alice saw that he was getting annoyed so we said see you next time we have math's sexy then we walked out laughing. I said what made you do and say that because the reaction on his face was priceless it was so funny alice replied I thought it would be funny to see his reaction I replied you are bad she replied you are just as bad and i love being naughty it's more fun. We then headed to are second class with was childcare which we had for 2 hours.

We had just finish our 2 hour class and met up with the boys and Angela I went back up to emmett and he kissed me and put his arm around me and jasper had a girl that everything about her was totally fake like his usual type of girl. As much as i hate to say this alice what day and what time is dylan coming down this weekend alice replied he txt me before saying he can't wait to see me so instead of coming down on Saturday dinner time he is coming down on Friday.

Jasper said why are you still with the prick alice she replied it's none of your business and do I say anything about you having a different girl with you every week no so shut up because you can't say anything. After what alice just said to him he shut up and didn't say anything else I really wanted to laugh at what alice just said but I didn't. Emmett pulled me close to him and kissed me then said what do you want for your dinner I replied I'm not really bothered. Alice's phone started ringing so she didn't want anything to eat then answered her phone and said she will catch up with us later so I said ok txt me where you are and I will meet up with you their she replied ok will do then walked of. Emmett and jasper both asked who do you think phoned her I replied it's probably dylan wanting to talk to her and probably wants to sort out what their doing this weekend because they haven't seen each other for awhile emmett replied as much as I don't like dylan he does seem to make alice happy I replied aww that's sweet babe then kissed him jasper started laughing saying I don't get why she is with he she can do so much better and I bet he cheats on her when he is back home in without telling alice and making sure she doesn't find out angela replied you don't know that and can't you just be happy for her.

Alice Pov

It was Saturday and it had been a funny week me and rose kept getting set out of are math's class and had got in trouble for not going to are English lesson's. Jasper was still being funny with dylan coming down because he really doesn't like him. We all just relaxed at my house apart from jasper on Friday night. Dylan said why don't we go out drinking me and rose replied sounds great then rose said we best get ready then after we said that emmett and dylan started laughing. emmett said I will txt jasper and see if he wants to come rose replied ok and me and alice will txt angela and see if she wants to come out.

I got changed then straighten my hair and put a little bit of make up on rose walked into my bedroom ready and had a little bit of make up on and hair was the same as mine. We headed downstairs and the boys must of gone out and got changed then come back rose said angela is coming out and that she is going to meet us their what about jasper emmett replied yes he is coming and he is going to meet us their as well.

We had been drinking for about 2 hours now and we all was having fun dylan had gone off somewhere but I was having a laugh dancing with rose then jasper said I'm going to go find dylan for you and see what he is doing I replied aww that's nice of you thanks. Then angela come walking over and said sorry I'm late rose replied it's ok your here now.

Jasper Pov

I know that alice trust dylan that he wouldn't cheat on her but I don't trust him I bet he cheats on her all the time when he is back home. I was looking for him and saw him kissing this girl I knew it that he was cheating on her. I walked up to him and he saw me and didn't tell the girl to go I said what are you doing and how can you be cheating on your girlfriend then the girl he was kissing said you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend he replied so does that bother you she replied no. I said if you don't mind I would like to talk to him along he said to the girl I will come find you later she kissed him and said ok.

I pushed him and said what the hell are you doing cheating on alice he replied so what she doesn't know won't hurt her I replied I bet you cheat on her all the time when your at home he replied well what do you think plus I won't get caught when I'm back home and do you really think I'm going to wait till I see alice to have sex I have a fuck buddy back home I replied that's not really the way to treat her I think you should tell her he replied you can't talk your with a different girl every week your just as bad as me and no I'm not telling her cause I love having both and what you going to do cause even if you tell her she won't believe you I replied I will never be as bad as you and the girls I go out with know what I'm like so I don't keep secrets from them dylan replied now where's that girl from before and walked off laughing I really wanted to punch him for the way he is treating alice but i knew if I did alice would be angry with me and she wouldn't believe me if I told her so I'm going to have to show her even though it will hurt her seeing the real him but she has the right to know and to be with someone that is going to treat her right.

I got up to alice and she was still having a laugh with rose I said can I tell you something she replied yes what do you want to tell me I replied Dylan is cheating on you when he is back home and saw him cheating on your before and I know that he cheats on you back home because he told me. She just looked at me annoyed then said your lying and if he is where's your prove I replied I'm not lying and I can show you if you come with me she replied ok I will come with you but if your lying I'm going to hit you.

Alice Pov

Jasper took me to where dylan was and jasper was telling the truth dylan was cheating on me their so I went up to him and said you enjoying your self or did you just forget you had a girlfriend dylan went to hit jasper and said I told you not to say anything but before he could hit jasper I stopped him jasper said she needed to know and she deserves to go out with someone who doesn't cheat on her I replied aww that's sweet jasper thanks for telling me then I hugged him. I said to dylan so do you always cheat on me when your back in home he told me so I slapped him and said were through and don't ever come near me again jasper said come on let's go back to the others and don't let this dick ruin your night I walked back with jasper then when we got back to the others I hugged jasper and said I'm sorry I didn't believe you he replied it's ok I'm just happy your not with that dick I replied yes me to. Then we carried on drinking and having a laugh.

It was dinner time so I said to rose and angela do you want to have a girls day and just eat junk food and watch film's but if you want to spend time with emmett I don't mind rose replied no it's ok it sounds fun. So for the rest of the day we just eat junk food and watch films. Just before angela was going she said do you want to come round to mine at dinner time for something to eat me and rose said sure it's going to be fun but I guess me and alice are going have to get a change of clothes in our bag in case your mum comes home because she still thinks we are good girls angela started laughing and said good idea. Then rose got some clothes and said she was staying at emmett's and that she was going to see me in maths so I replied see you in maths then I wonder what we can do to annoy mr fuck me now rose started laughing and replied good name it suits him and if I wasn't with emmett i so totally would.

I had been up for a while now and got changed did my hair put a little make up on and put a good girl outfit into a bag and then went and put the bag in the boot of my car and drove to college and it was raining not the best choice of clothing but oh well and to make it worst i had maths and i know he will say something about my outfit which would be funny and i wonder what rose is doing to annoy him and i'm betting he will also say something about me being late.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight I'm just playing with the characters

Alice Pov

I walked into maths late as usual and I got caught in the rain. My top went see through showing my bra. I tried to not be seen sitting down late but sir saw me. Alice Brandon come here please he said without looking up. I walked over I couldn't help but stare at his 6 pack through his tight top he looked up not knowing were to focus he tried keeping eye contact which was hard considering my top was see-through and I never did my top 3 buttons up so my clevage was visable. Erm alice I need to see you after college to talk about your lateness and your erm your outfits you wear college he said biting his lip I replied what about my outfit he replied your skirt is practically a belt and do you find it acceptable to have your breasts hanging out of your top I replied still don't get what the problem is and are you complaining about my outfit because it's turning you on he replied no it's not your outfit is in appropriate for college now go sit down so I can carry on with the lesson. I said under my breath what ever you say mr fuck me now then walked off and sat down next to rose.

We did some of are work and then got bored so we starting talking and annoying him then he said why are you and rose not doing your work I replied it's boring I would prefer to do you instead then rose started laughing which made me laugh then all the girls in the lesson started laughing which made him more annoyed then he said alice if you can't behave and do your work your going to have to go outside of the classroom till you can behave I replied ok I will try be a good girl and do my work rose laughed and said good girl my arse we did a little bit more work then got bored again so we started talking again and he saw that we was really getting pissed off then it was nearly end off the lesson when he said would like to share with everyone what your talking about rose replied sure we was just talking about how you have a really nice arse. Then the lesson ended so I turned to get my bag bending over knowing quite well he could see my arse and as I left with rose I looked at him biting his lip I smirked at him knowing what I were doing to him.

Rose Pov

Alice is making me laugh in maths with our teacher i wonder if she will carry on annoying him when she has to go back at the end of college. We had just finish are english lesson and now we were going to angela's for dinner but emmett and jasper wasn't coming because that wouldn't help with us pretending to be good girls and all. Me and alice met up with angela and went to get changed after we got changed we put are normal clothes in our bags. I got changed alice was now changed and angela had aswell then we got into alice's car and headed to angela's.

We had been at angela's for awhile now and we had something to eat. Alice and angela were talking and i was txting emmett and said

Me and the girls will back soon to see you then go to are lesson's we have just got to put are good girl act on because angela's mum has just come so see you later x

I put my phone into my bag and angela's mum came into the livingroom and said hello rose and alice how are you me and alice both replied were good thanks. Then angela's mum started talking about boyfriends then said do you girls have a boyfriend i replied yes i do he is very good then angela's mum said ok just make sure he doesn't use you for sex i replied oh he doesn't we haven't had sex yet angela's mum replied well that's good i always knew you were good girl. Then she asked alice how about you have you got a boyfriend alice replied i did but i found out that he was cheating on me so i broke up with him angela's mum replied aww he deserve a good girl like you alice replied aww thanks it was because i'm a good girl he cheated on me angela's mum replied well at least your not a bad girl that has sex with lads for the fun and you will find a good lad. Angela said mum me and the girls need to get back to college otherwise we will be late then get done her mum replied ok nice meeting you girls again.

When got into alice's car and me and alice was laughing so much and said I can't believe your mum angela still believes were good girls angela replied I know but you girls were convincing and rose have you and emmett really not had sex yet I replied yes i just said that because I'm a good girl when were at yours and your mum's their angela replied good idea for what you did and it's easily done because my mum still thinks I haven't had sex yet which you girls know I have. Then we headed to college again.

Alice Pov

Last lesson dragged but finally it was time to get a lecture of sir but I don't know why I was excited maybe because I wanted to tease or annoy him some more.

I walked in to see him sat on my desk He smiled as I walked in then I sat down looking up at him all angelic. The he said alice I speak for myself when I say your college outfit's are highly unacceptable but very very sexy and I know you like boys seeing your body but it's distracting and how come your wearing that dress I replied I went round to my mate angela's house with rose for dinner and angela's mum thinks me, rose and angela are good girl he replied so which are you then because I really don't think your a good girl the way you have be teasing me I replied I'm not a good girl I only pretend to be when I go round to angela's and her mum's that's why I have this stupid good girl dress on which really needs ripping so my boobs are not that covered up like they are now you want to help with that and wait a minute you like me teasing you.

He walked up to the door and make sure it was shut then he leaned closer to me his aftershave drifted under my nose. We both looked at each other both biting our lips then suddenly we were kissing then he pulled away and said do you want me to carry on and do you want me to help you with the dress at the top I replied yes why do you think I'm been teasing you and yes please then he ripped the top of my dress so my boobs were are show like before. Then he said do you really think I have a nice arse i kissed him and replied that's what I said he then replied what was that nickname you called me under your breath I replied Mr fuck me now he smirked then kissed me i put my hands up his top my fingers skimming over his abs he took a sharp intake of breath then I ran my fingers along the elastic of his boxers he pulled me close to him while he put me down on the desk. He started kissing my neck and then he caressed my boobs and carried on kissing my neck and then making his way up to my lips as he was kissing me I felt a bulge against my leg.

He then took my dress off and then my underwear so I took his clothes off I started biting my lip because he was well sexy with no clothes on then he carried on teasing me and I could not take it anymore so I just screamed fuck me please he did as I pleased. He thrust his dick into me making me moan I wrapped my legs around him as he thrust harder into me I begged him to fuck me harder. I scratched at his back moaning his name Sir oh, oh harder please ahh fuck me harder please he thrust harder and faster making me sweat. After we had finished he kissed me and was holding me close.

He said wow i replied i agree and why was you annoyed when me and rose kept annoying you and being the naughty girls we are he replied i was annoyed because your so sexy and i wanted to do what we just did while he was saying that he had a smile on his face I replied you know i can't be a good girl for you now in your lesson because if i do people will know something is up he replied i don't want you to be a good girl just be you and i will pretend to get annoyed at you. We got dressed then he kissed me and said i don't normally fuck one of my students but your just to sexy i guess you can say you bring the bad boy out of me anyway why does this leave us i replied thanks for saying I'm sexy and let's just see how it goes he kissed me and said ok now go find your mate rose she is gonna be wanting to know what's taking you so long. I got up and said ok bye then opened the door and walked out and went to find rose.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own twilight I'm just playing with the characters

Rose Pov

Alice had been along time so I'm guessing things with mr fuck me now is not going so well while i was waiting i was talking to emmett and jasper then alice came up to us and her dress was ripped at the top so you could see her boobs like you could before with her normal outfit i looked at the boys and jasper was staring at alice and biting his lip. Alice had walked up to us and said are we going back to mine now i replied what did he want to talk to you about and what happend to your dress alice replied oh i ripped it to tease him and he had a go at me saying that i should be doing my work and not saying things to annoy him and i have to be good from now on or i will be in trouble jasper replied sounds normal then for you and are you gonna stop it and be good for him now alice replied of course not i'm just gonna carry on with what i've been doing because it's really fun annoying him.

1 Week Later

Alice Pov

It's been a funny week I've kept teasing and annoying Mr fuck me now but everyone just thinks nothing of it because I've been doing it for awhile and me and him haven't got caught yet. We had math's today which was going to be fun but we had English first so this day should be fun. Rose was getting ready in her room and I started getting ready in mine I got changed did my hair and but a little bit of make up on then I got my bag and went into rose room and she was just finishing doing her hair and she was changed then got her bag and then we headed downstairs and got a drink and then got into my car and headed to college.

We had just finish english and instead of going straight to maths me and rose decided to get a brew and we drank half of it and decided to go to maths and started laughing at what he would say about us being late. We got to the lesson and walked in and sat down then he said why do you think their is times for you to get to your lesson rose replied that's just to say when the lesson is suppose to start and it doesn't mean you have to get here on that time he replied it does mean that and you know your not allowed hot drinks in this lesson now go throw it in the bin and that means you to alice I replied how about this idea you can shove your rules and me and alice will drink the rest of our brew outside the room then me and rose got up and walked out of the room i said what made you say that rose she replied don't know just felt like it about 5 minutes later me and rose was still outside the room when Mr fuck me now come out and said are you to going to be good now rose said we will then we went back into the room and sat down. We finally did some work and was trying to be good but it was boring so me and rose started talking again then he said what is it this time i think the whole class would like to know I replied oh ok me and rose was just wondering since your a hot teacher how big is your dick after i said it he said outside now so I headed outside the room.

Little did anyone know i already knew how big is dick is he then come out to where i was a shut the door and walked up to me and checked to see if anyone was around and their wasn't so he pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me kissed him back then pulled away and said did you really not like they way me and rose were being like he replied yes then when i saw you were doing your work and being good i was just hoping you would do or say something so i could send you out of the room and pretend i was having a good go at you outside the class room i replied good idea and it worked now people are thinking i'm in trouble now. He then said are you doing anything tonight i replied no why you thinking of doing something he replied well I was thinking that we could go for a meal like on a date i kissed him and said great idea I will make up an excuse why they can't stay at mine tonight and what time do you want to pick me up he replied about 8pm and why would you have to tell them I replied they stay at my house sometimes and if the house is free we can do what we want he realised what i said then said I guess we should get back then before they start to notice how long with have been out here I agree he kissed me then i think you should wipe that lip gloss off your face because they will find out he replied good idea now go on you go first I walked into the room and sat next to rose then he walked back in the room and carried on with the lesson.

The rest of the day dragged and I was happy to be going home rose asked what happened when we was in maths so i told her that he wasn't very happy with me and she started laughing. Then I said are you staying at emmett's tonight because your haven't been their for awhile rose replied no my parents are moaning that I've not been home for ages so I'm going home to stop them moaning i replied ok have fun then started laughing she pushed me i said so what you doing angela she replied same as rose I've got to stay at home I replied ok I've got a date so I will ring you girls tomorrow and tell you about it they replied great can't wait to hear all the gossip.

Rose Pov

Instead of waiting till alice txt or phone me I thought I would go round because I needed to get out of this house because my parents were doing my head in and angela was the same so we headed to Alice to get the gossip on what happened last night.

We got to alice's and I let me and angela in because I had a key we couldn't see her downstairs so she would probably be upstairs and be asleep. We got upstairs and was heading to her room when we heard her giggling and talking to someone so we knocked then walked in because we wanted to know who it was. We saw alice with some lad ticking her then she said elliot stop it he kissed her and said ok I said alice who's this lad and where did you meet him after I asked that he looked up and mine and angela's faces must of been a picture we just stood their shocked alice said he is called elliot roberts or as you know him especially rose as Mr fuck me now then he whispered something in alice's ear and she started giggling and replied not now maybe later then alice said I will meet you girls downstairs.

Alice Pov

I guess rose and angela know but they won't tell anyone if I ask them not to he replied ok I guess we best get some clothes on and go downstairs then he kissed me I said ok but don't put your top on because you look better without it he laugh then replied ok. I put my pink lacy underwear on and a shirt I looked at him and he was looking at me biting his lip I said later he laughed and put his fingers in between mine and we walked down together. The girls were in the kitchen talking so we walked in and I said what is it you came round for rose replied for the gossip and to see if you wanted to skip college I replied I will tell you later and yes sure. Elliot said I best go I replied aww why you don't have to leave just because rose and angela are here he replied ok I will stay a bit longer then I will have to go to college where I work and I will pretend I didn't hear that about you girls skipping because I wish I could skip work today rose replied your cool any other person would of told them to get us in trouble and why don't you phone in sick he replied I can't I replied yes you can then you can spend the day with us.

He got his phone out of his pocket and phoned up college and was pretending to be sick and they bought it then he put his phone back in his pocket and said ok what is it we are doing today rose said shopping I replied great who wants a brew everyone said they wanted one so I opened the cupboard to reach for 4 cups when rose said nice underwear then her and angela started laughing I got the cups and started making the brews. Elliot pulled the shirt down and put his arms around my waist and said I'm going to go home to get changed then I will be back I turned around and put my hands around the back of his neck and kissed him then he kissed me back then angela said we are still here you know I laughed then said bye to elliot.

When he left rose said since when have you been fucking our maths teacher and calling him his real name I replied remember that day when I took ages when I had to go to him because I was in trouble well the reason I took so long was because we had sex then had a little chat angela replied this is the worst I've seen you and how much older is he then you I replied about 3 years which is not that bad rose replied anyway is he any good and is he better then that dick Dylan I replied he is amazing and it gets better every time and if I compare elliot and dylan for sex elliot wins hands down and dylan was shit anyway rose and angela both started laughing rose said he does seem nice though i replied he is and don't tell anyone because he could lose his job they both replied we won't.

I went upstairs and got changed did my hair and make up then headed downstairs where the girls were talking i said are you girls ok with this because if your not it's ok angela and rose replied it's fine we don't mind he seems nice and you can tell he really likes you and anyway he is here me and the girls headed out and got into his car and head to go shopping. Half way their he went a different dirrection to where the shopping center was so i said where you going it's that way he replied we are going to a different shopping center i replied why are we when that one is fine he put one of his hands on my leg and said because then i can hold your hand and kiss you when ever i wanted and not had to worry about anyone seeing us rose and angela both said awwwww that's proper sweet he kissed me on the cheek and carried on driving.

We had been shopping for awhile now and then elliot said he was just gonna go into the shop infront of us he kissed me then went in. Rose said i can't believe how sweet he is with you and how he likes to be with you he even phoned up sick drove to a different shopping centre just so he could hold hands with you and kiss you how sweet is that angela replied plus dylan never was sweet or did anything nice for you i replied i know but i guess this day can't last forever because tomorrow is friday so we got to go to college otherwise they will ask why and we don't have math's tomorrow so i won't get to see him rose replied i know we don't but at dinner you could always make up an exuse if someone asks why your going to meet your math's teacher or why was you their i replied thanks rose that's a good idea i will use it.

I then felt someones arms snake around my waist and kiss my neck and said what you girls talking about so rose told him and he started laughing and said oh yes i forgot you and rose don't have maths tomorrow i turned around to face him with his arms still round my waist and i put my hands around the back of his neck and said what's wrong he replied i like it when you have maths because you make me laugh when your being naughty but you won't tomorrow i kissed him then said i will come see you on my dinner in your class room he smiled then kissed me then angela said you to are so cute together.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own twilight

Alice Pov

I hadn't seen my baby all day so it was dinner time so I went to where I had math's and opened the door and walked in and he was their doing some work I said hey sexy he looked up and smile and got up and got to the door and went out and looked to see if their was anyone then the he come back and shut the door and we went where we could not been seen in the room if u were looking through the window in the door. He pushed me back against the wall and started kissing me I pulled away and said I wish it could be like yesterday all the time because I hate this I just want to kiss or hold hands with u when ever I want he replied I know babe I want the same but u know that anyone can't find out that will tell then he kiss me I kissed him back and said I know it's just annoying he replied I know babe what about if you come round to mine tonight and stay then we can be on are own I kissed him and said ok will u come pick me up then later he replied of course.

Jasper Pov

I hadn't seen alice today and Emmett and rose were are loved up and angela was on her phone. I always wanted to find what emmett has with rose but the right girl has never come along so I kind of guessed by now that I don't have a soul mate that's why i am with different girls so I'm not on my own and it's fun. I just walked off from the others and thought where alice might be and i remembered that rose and alice have been getting in trouble with their math's teacher so I thought I would try go and find the math class room. I finally found the room and quietly open the door to see if anyone was in the room and across the room alice was kissing a lad and I didn't know who he was and if she was going out with someone she would tell us maybe if I ask rose or angela and they might know so I closed the door again.

I got back up to emmett and rose and angela must of gone someone where because she was not here so I said rose do you know if alice is going out with someone rose didn't look at me and replied no she is not why I replied look at me and I just saw her kissing a lad in the room where she has math's rose look me in the eye and replied erm like I said she is not going out with anyone me and emmett both said rose your lying we have known you for years and we know when your not telling the truth rose replied I can't tell you alice would kill me if she found out that I told you I replied what is it and me and emmett won't tell her that you told us rose replied ok but you can't tell anyone I replied ok we won't so what is it rose replied that lad alice was kissing is our math's teacher she is kind of going out with him I was shocked then replied that's against the rules he can't do that rose replied you said you wouldn't tell and he is really nice me and angela spent yesterday with them and she is really so don't spoil it please me and emmett both replied ok we won't tell anyone.

Angela Pov

I had been out partying with some of my other friends because rose was with emmett and alice was staying at elliot last night and I didn't know where jasper was so that's why I went out with my other friends and the are just as bad as rose and alice. While I was out drinking last night I was dancing with this really hot lad after awhile we decided to sit at the bar and talk and I found out that his name was dylan which I didn't pay much attention to because I was drunk then we went back to mine and then things got very heated. I woke up and saw the lad next to me and he said morning last night was fun we should do it again I replied yes last night was fun and what about right now he replied really you want to right now I replied that's what I said and just as things were getting heated my mum walks in while I'm on top on him naked my mum said angela what are you doing he replied what do you think we was about to have sex my mum said what has gotten into you your a good girl you don't do stuff like this I replied if you want to talk mum I will be down in a minute she replied fine then walked out of my bedroom.

I got of him and he said what are you doing I thought we was going to carry on I replied I can't now I've got to go down and see what she wants I got changed then it hit me I looked at the lad in bed and it was alice's ex dylan I didn't think of his name and why it sounded like someone I knew and why he look liked someone I use to know. I turned round and said get dressed and get out he replied why have you changed now you was nice to me before I replied I just realise that your alice's ex dylan he replied oh yes I am I knew you was alice's friend that's why I started to talking and dancing with you and plus your hot then he said I wonder what alice would say if she found out I replied you wouldn't dare and plus alice will not believe you if you told her he replied i know that and don't you think i wouldn't get prove i replied you haven't got anything to show alice he walked up to me and got his phone out of his pocket and showed me all these pictures with us i replied how dare you take them pictures he laughed and said what is it worth for me not to show alice these pictures i replied what is it you want he replied i've not decided yet so i have put my number in your phone so i will phone or txt you when i have decided i shout GET OUT NOW he smirked then walked downstairs and left.

I went into the kitchen and my mum said wot has gotten into you sleeping with that lad and ypur not even going out with him and why are you dressing like that and your outfit is not appropriate ypur skirt is to short if you bend over you will be able to see your arse and you will be giving lads the wrong idea about you and you better get out of this bad girl mood because your gonna turned alice and rose into bad girls and their not their sweet and really good girl after she had said that i couldn't stop laughing. She looked annoyed at me then said it's not funny to be sleeping around with lads that you don't care about i replied that's not what i'm laughing at she replied well what is is then i replied you think alice and rose are good girls their far from that she looked really annoyed now and said don't lie about rose and alice not being good girl it is not nice to lie i replied i'm not rose is always with emmett and at his getting up to all sorts of stuff and alice is fucking her maths teacher that's not what good girls do and like i said their not good girls she replied i told you not to lie now go to your room now i replied nar i'm not i think i'm going go out with my mates bye.

Tell us what you think


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own twilight

Alice Pov

Me and elliot had just got to mine and I put my bag with my stuff in on the floor in the hall and we went into the living room and I sat down on the sofa and said your not siting down babe he replied I was going to make a brew first do u want one I replied yes I do he walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I was watching the big bang theory when the front door went then I heard elliot say I will get it so I just carried on watching the big bang theory then rose and emmett came into the living room and sat down on the other sofa and cuddled up then jasper came into the living room and sat down on the sofa with rose and Emmett . Elliot came into the living room with mine and his and he give me mine so I put it on the coffee table and he did the same and the he sat next to me and put his arm around my waist I put my head on his chest and said your to good to me you know that then I kissed him then he said I'm only treating you right because I care about you and that how you should be treated then he kissed me back I just put my head back on his chest. We had been talking for awhile and rose told me that angela was being funny with her and said she doesn't want to come round today and me and elliot had drank our brews then elliot said I forgot to ask before when you come in if you wanted a brew so do any of you want one everyone said yes so elliot got up to go make them so I said I would go with him.

We got into the kitchen and while we was waiting for the kettle to boil elliot lifted me up on to the kitchen worktop and was into my legs so I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer then kissed him and said I really think my mates like you he replied I really like your mates to.

Jasper Pov

When I went into the living room emmett and rose were all cute together like they normally are and then when I saw alice and she was kissing and cuddled up with elliot i think she said his name was I had this weird feeling like I was jealous of him being with alice which is weird because I have never had feelings for alice and I still don't. I said to rose and emmett I was going toilet but I went to see what alice and elliot were doing instead and when I looked into the kitchen alice was on the kitchen worktop and had her legs round his waist and they were kissing and then that weird feeling like I was jealous hit me again even stronger I wonder what would happen if the college find out the he is fucking one of his students.

Alice Pov

We had been talking for awhile now then elliot said do anyone want to go out drinking everyone said yes so elliot , jasper and emmett went home to get changed and me and rose just went upstairs to get ready I had phoned angela and asked her if she wanted to come out with us and she said she didn't want to and she was being funny with me so something must be up because she always comes out with us so I think I might go round to hers and see what's wrong. We had music on full blast while we were getting ready I didn't know what to where so I asked rose and she had me pick an outfit so I got changed then did my hair straight and after I finished doing my make up rose walked into my bedroom and she was ready we got our bags and went downstairs and then the front door went so I answered it and it was Emmett , jasper and elliot and they all looked very sexy tonight. Elliot said their was a really good night club so we all agreed to go their for a change so we got into a taxi and headed their.

3 Hours Later

Alice Pov

We were all drunk but we all knew what we were doing emmett and rose was making out and me and elliot was talking to jasper and elliot had his arms around my waist we talked for awhile then me and rose got up dancing then after a bit the boys joined us rose was dancing with emmett and I was dancing with elliot and jasper was dancing with a girl none of us knew. Then jasper said does any one want a drink so everyone said yes so jasper said elliot will you help me bring them back and we can have a little chat on the way their. Jasper and elliot had gone off to get drinks and It was nice seeing emmett and jasper being nice to elliot .

Jasper Pov

Me and elliot got to the bar and he was ordering the drinks so I said I know something that would get you in big trouble he replied what are you talking about I replied I know your having sex with alice and she is one of your students because your her maths teacher and that's a big no no when your working in college your not allowed to be with any of the students I saw you and alice kissing and you should stop it because it's not right so if I were you I would go home now and leave alice alone and I will be happy to make up an excuse for you or better yet you give alice an excuse why you have to go. We got the drinks and got back to the others and elliot just went straight to alice and kissed her then that weird jealous feeling was getting worst so I looked at him and then he said something to alice and then kissed her then walked off I said to alice how come elliot left she replied he said he had to get home but didn't say why so I'm just going to leave him for now and go round to his tomorrow I replied ok do you want to dance we finished are drinks and then got up dancing and then that weird feeling went.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own twilight

Alice Pov

I got up because of shitty college and got ready then went downstairs to get something to eat and rose was already awake and had a brew then she asked me are you coming with me to college today I replied no I'm going to see what elliot's problem was last night and then I will meet you at our maths lesson and because of last night I'm not going to be good at all in his lesson rose started laughing at me and said ok see you later then and got her bag and headed out. I put my bowl in the dishwasher and got my bag then got into my car and drove to elliot's I got their and knocked on the front door and he answered and said what are you doing here I replied I came round to see if you were ok because you were being funny with me towards the end of the night before you left he replied yes I am ok I just want you to leave me alone I replied fuck you then I thought you was different but I guess I was wrong and don't expect me to be at all good in your shitty maths lesson because I won't now bye. I got into my car and headed to angela's house to see if she was ok because something is wrong and I couldn't really be bothered with college so I'm not arsed if I late for it.

Angela's Pov

Why was dylan doing this to me I've never done anything to hurt him and alice is going want to know why I'm being off with her and it's not me it's what dylan is making me do. I was about to head out when someone knocked on the front door and it was alice shit what do I say to her because I can't tell her because she will hurt her if I do so I said what is it that you have come round for alice replied I came round to see if you were ok because something is wrong and I don't know what it is .I really don't mean this what I'm going to say and I would never say it to alice if it wasn't dylan making me do it I replied the truth is your a bitch and a proper bad girl and who sleeps with their teacher come on and I don't want to be friends with you anymore alice looked so upset then she said why are you being nasty to me we have been friends for years I replied yes we have but I don't like the person I'm becoming and that's all down to you so will you please leave or better yet go fuck elliot.

Alice Pov

How can this day get any worst two people I care about hate me and I don't know what I've done for them to hate me I got home and went upstairs and put my bag down and got changed went downstairs and sat down on the sofa and put the tv on then got out my phone and txt jasper

Hey do you fancy skipping college today because I can't be arse with it after what's just happen in the space of an hour x

Jasper replied and put

Yes sure I was looking for an excuse to skip college and hanging out with you will be much more fun and your favourite boy will come cheer you up and listen to what's just happened to you Jxx

I put my phone down next to me and jasper always cheered me up if rose wasn't around and he did make me smile with that txt I just carried on watching tv while I was waiting for jasper to come round.

Elliot's Pov

I feel so bad I was that nasty to alice I didn't mean it I was going to talk to alice after the maths class her and rose was in and try sort things out with her and show her I didn't mean it. Half of the lesson went by and no sign of alice but rose was here though and she wasn't saying anything or being naughty like her and alice are all she did was sit their and did her work then while everyone was doing their work I caught her on her phone and I didn't say anything I was just hoping that alice had txt her and I hadn't really been really paying attention to the class then one of the girls in the class said what's wrong sir because you seem upset or something I replied oh nothing I'm just not feeling well she replied so why are you here then I replied I've got to work then she carried on working. I looked at rose and when she saw me looking at her she just give me a funny look then went back to her phone.

I was the end of the lesson and everyone had gone but I asked rose to stay behind so I could ask her what's wrong. I said why did you give me a funny look before she replied I know you were being proper mean to alice this morning and then her mate was mean to her as well and I thought you were a nice guy but I was wrong so just leave me and alice alone. Then rose left I really need to see alice to sort this out I hate that I've made her so upset.

Alice Pov

Jasper had cheered me up and it was a fun day so far we had watched films and he brought his ps3 round and we played fifa for awhile it ended with me wining and jasper was not very happy at which make me laugh even more. Jasper then said I hope I have cheered you up today I replied yes you have you always do when rose is not here and why haven't I seen you with any girls lately he replied I don't I guess I just bored with them I started laughing and pushed him playfully and said yes right then we carried on watching tv. After awhile jasper looked at me and said what would you do if you starting to have feelings for a friend but you don't know if she likes you back and she has a boyfriend I replied since when have you like rose and what about emmett I thought he was your best mate he replied it's not rose and emmet is my best mate I replied so it's angela then that your having feelings for he replied no your wrong again he then laugh I replied so if it's not rose or angela who is it do I know the girl you like and if you have starting to have feelings for this girl why don't you show her he replied the girl I have feelings for you know very well I replied so who is it then he replied started rubbing the back of his neck and said it's errm you I replied what you talking about it's me you don't have feelings for me you never have.

Jasper looked away and just started watching tv again but I wanted to know what he meant by it's me so I said jasper please tell me what you meant by it's me he just took a deep breath then he kissed me his lips were so soft but i don't know why but something was pulling me towards jasper and i kissed him back then the kissing became passionate then i realise what was happening and pushed him off me and said that was a mistake i don't know why i did that but i'm with elliot he replied i know but he is a dick to you and made you upset i replied i know he was nasty to me but their has to be a reason why he was jasper replied i've never made you upset and i always love hanging out with you i replied yes that is true but were only close friends jasper nothing more. Jasper got up from the sofa and said i guess you want me to go then i pulled his arm and he fell down on to the sofa i said i didn't tell you to go but if you want to that's fine he replied ok i will stay i was only going because i thought you wanted me to.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own twilight

Jasper's Pov

I really can't take this anymore i really don't like elliot and i'm really jealous of him because he is with alice and i've never had this feeling for a girl before and the jealously inside of me is getting stronger everyday. I know this is gonna be wrong to tell the college about elliot and alice but i need to be with her that's the only way the jealous feeling goes away is when i'm with her.

Angela's Pov

It's been 2 weeks now and dylan has not made me do anything else apart from me being mean so hopefully he has forgot. It was the weekend and i was just listening to music in my room when dylan walked in so i said what are you doing here and how did you get in he replied your mum let me in she thinks were friends and did you think i would forget about you i replied your not my friend and what do you want i've already done what you asked i was really mean to alice he replied now their's a good girl and who's that lad alice was with because it makes me sick seeing them happy like that and don't you think it's fun doing all this i replied no it's not i've already hurt alice because of you and that lad your talking about he is going out with alice and their very happy together.

Then he said that won't do then he started kissing me and putting his hands all over me so i pushed him off me and said get off me the time we slept together was the biggest mistake i've ever made and if alice finds out she will hate me even more then she does now because of what you made me do then he started laughing and said don't act like you didn't enjoy that we slept together i replied i didn't plus you were shit and you have the tiniest dick i've ever seen. Maybe i shouldn't have said that because he looks really pissed off now then he pushed me against the wall and said well let me refesh your memory i replied i don't want you to then i tried to push him off me but he was to strong and said i why are you doing this to me he replied because i can then started kissing me.

I said you knew i didn't wanna have sex with you so you just raped me instead he replied it's just the same thing we had sex and i could tell you loved it as much as me i replied i didn't i hated it and please say you have finished making me do stuff he kissed me and said aww why were having so much fun like this i replied no were not your putting me through hell he replied well tough because i'm only getting started and now you only have sex with the people i tell you to you got that i replied you don't own me i can do what i want he replied if you don't do what i say i will tell alice for another i will do what i just did.

If he was going hurt anyone i thought it would be alice but no he is enjoying me hurt alice and he is hurting me aswell. Then he said i want you to slept with that lad alice is going out with because that will really hurt her i replied i can't do that to her it will hurt her so much he replied you will do it or alice finds out the truth and i will tell her you made a move on me knowing that i'm her ex i replied don't tell her and if i do it with you leave me alone and not tell her he replied maybe if i seen proof that you have slept with him and not just saying you have i replied what do you mean proof he replied take pictures i replied that's sick he pushed me against the wall even harder then before and said do it or alice finds out with some lies in their to about what happened i replied ok i will do it when ever i see him next he replied no you will go to see him as soon as possible or else i replied ok will you just leave now. Dylan left with a smirk on his face i don't know how i am gonna do this because i really don't want to hurt alice but i have to and when i've done it and if she finds out she is going to proper hate me.

Alice Pov

Everything was fine now with me and elliot and angela was still being off with me and i don't know why and emmett has gone away with some of his friends for the weekend so rose is just staying at home. It was just me and jasper at mine till someone was knocking on the door so i got up and answered it and it was elliot so i said hey babe what's up he replied someone told a teacher at the college that i'm going out with a student but they don't know if it's true or not yet and don't know which student but their going be keeping a close eye on me so we can't be together in college and i can't really come to your house till they say that it was false that i wasn't going out with a student i replied oh ok that sucks.

Jasper came out into the hall and said i need to talk to you i replied i can't right now i'm busy he grapped my arm and said please i need to tell you that i have strong feelings for you i replied don't be silly jasper they will go when you see a girl you like jasper replied i do see a girl i like it's you i replied jasper you know were only close friends he replied no were more then that you can't say that kiss didn't mean anything i replied no it didn't it was a mistake and jasper your hurting me let go elliot just looked at me and said how could you i replied elliot it's you i care about not jasper were only close friends elliot replied i think it's best that while this is going on with the college we don't see each other i replied your breaking up with me he replied no were still together it's only till they realise it was a rumour and i better go bye.

I said jasper let go of me your hurting me he replied no not till you admit the kiss mean't something to you i replied i wish i could but i don't see you that way and i'm with elliot after i said his name jasper grapped my arm tighter i said jasper your really hurting me please let go off me i never seen him like this before. I said please jasper let go off me your scaring me he let go and said i'm really sorry i'm just jealous of him because i really want to be with you and it scares me how strong my feelings are for you because i've never had feelings like this for a girl i replied well i don't like who ever that just was because you really scared me and if your gonna be like that with me now i will be to scared to be lift alone with you he replied i'm so sorry and i don't know what came over when i did that all i can say is i'm sorry and i will go and leave you alone and i don't think i can be around you when your with elliot because the jeaousy will get the better of me like it just did so will you tell me when you break up with him and i probaly sound mean i replied think that's best to and i will let you know if me and elliot break up he replied the jeaousy is coming back i really need to go before i hurt you again.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own twilight

Alice Pov

I went round to elliot's because it was early in the morning and their wasn't a lot of people about so I got to elliot's and the front door was unlocked and he doesn't mind me just walking in so I did and then I was shocked when I saw elliot topless and angela was coming down the stairs with him and then elliot said alice can never find out about this angela replied yes I agree she would hate me to.

Then elliot saw me and ran up to me and tried to say something I said I come over to yours because I missed you and I come here and find you and one of my close mates or should I say was close mate not anymore so what happened then or are you not going tell me anything elliot looked down and said errrm errm I replied spit it out you did what he replied we slept together I replied so is this why you have been funny with me angela and calling me a bitch when it was you stabbing me in the back having sex my boyfriend he replied it's not like that it only happen once and will you did kiss jasper I shouted DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE A KISS THAT HAPPENED WITH ME AND JASPER TO YOU HAVING SEX WITH ONE OF MY OLD CLOSE FRIENDS FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG.

He said please listen to me it meant nothing between me and angela it's you I love I slapped him and shout YOU CAN'T LOVE ME IF YOU HAVE JUST FUCKED ONE OF MY OLD FRIENDS and oh and if you haven't got it into your head yet we are through and angela your welcome to him and do you want to know what's funny he replied theirs nothing about this I replied their is I actually thought you were a nice guy and wouldn't break my heart but well done you proven me wrong I hope your very happy with yourself he replied I never meant to hurt you and can't we sort through this I really like being with you I replied nope we can't because I can never trust you again and I really like being with you till you did this so bye then I walked out the door.

I headed to a cafe and got a brew and sat down I just had to be on my own for awhile I couldn't get my head around what just happened my close friend was fucking my boyfriend then my phone went and it was a unknown number but I answered it and it was dylan so I said what do you want he replied I know you don't like me anymore but there's something I got to tell you I replied ok then I told him where I was. 20 minutes later dylan came over to me and angela was with him to then dylan said angela begged me not to tell you but I think you have a right to know that angela made a move on me and then slept with me and then again I replied your lying he replied no I'm not look I have proof then he showed my pictures on his phone I replied how could you angela I thought you was my friend the only person you have not had sex with is jasper because you have fucked my ex and then fucked my boyfriend or should I say my ex boyfriend she replied it's not true he is lying to you I replied I've seen the proof.

I then said is their anything else your hiding from me dylan replied yes she has been quite busy she told the college that the lad you was going out with was going out with a student and it wasn't an accident she planned to sleep with him to break you to up I was nearly crying by this point then shouted at anglea IS WHAT HE IS SAYING TRUE she replied yes it is but I'm sorry I slapped her and said you were the one calling me a bitch and your the one the stabbed me in the back then twisted it even more by doing all that do you really hate me that much and I don't know who you are anymore your not my friend so bye.

I just have to get away for a bit but first I wanted jasper to come round to cheer me up I was in the living room when someone knocked on the front door and I was hopping it was jasper but no it was elliot so I shut in his face and went to walk back into the living room but he kept banging on the front door so I opened it and said what do you want he replied please can't we just work things out I want you I replied I don't want you so run back to your shitty job he replied I will quit my job at the college if you want I replied no like I said we are through. I saw jasper coming to the door so I kissed him on the cheek then I said to elliot why don't you go piss off back and have sex with angela you know you want to elliot replied it mean's nothing to me I replied I don't want to hear all this bullshit that is coming out of your mouth and you know what I think jasper was right about you that your a dick so I'm sorry jasper I never believed you I should of trusted you jasper replied elliot you heard what alice said now piss off she doesn't want you then elliot walked off with his head down.

I said their is more to elliot having sex with angela he replied aww really do you want to talk about it I replied yes then I told him and he pulled me into a hug and said aww poor you they a hurt you a lot and what was the kiss on the cheek for not that I'm complaining I replied for 2 reasons 1 you always look out for me even when I don't really notice and 2 cause I wanted to. Jasper then let go of me and walked off into the living room so I walked in after him then pushed him and he fell onto the sofa but before he fell he got my arm and pulled me down with him so I fell on top of him and he smiled so I smiled back then he said are you just going to stay on top of me not that I'm complaining so I got off him and sat next to him.

Then I said I still don't get what come over you when you wouldn't let go of my arm and was hurting me he put his head down and replied I think the jealousy got the better of me because I wanted to be with you so bad and I was really jealous of elliot cause he was going out with you I replied ok and you wanted to be with me but you don't any more he looked up and said I do but you don't feel the same way. I said so how strong are these feelings you have for me he replied it scares me how strong they are for a girl before I replied aww ok and what about this when I get back we could try going on a few dates and see how it goes if you want he had a smile on his face then said you really want to go on a few dates with me and where you going and when will you be back I replied yes and I'm going to stay at my friends kate's because I phoned her before and she said it was ok and I'm going to stay at hers for a week cause I just need to get away and try and wrap my head around what's happened this morning and thanks for cheering me up he said oh ok your welcome and please can I kiss you before you go I replied aww that's so sweet and yes.

He kissed me so I kissed him back but then the kisses became passionate again so I pulled away and said maybe I do have feelings for you that I didn't know I had and anyway I don't mean to be rude but I need to pack some clothes and stuff he replied that's not rude I will go and I can't wait till you get back and thanks for kissing me I replied aww that's sweet and thanks see you when I get back then he left so I went upstairs to pack.

Jasper's Pov

Wow alice wants to go on dates with me it's a great feeling and I don't have the jealousy anymore which is great but I really need to talk to rose so I got home and phoned her and she will come round. After awhile rose got here and sat down on the sofa and said what is it you want I replied I want to talk about what happened last night she replied do we really have to I feel guilty enough as it is I replied please don't tell alice we slept together because I might have a shot at being with her when she gets back and it's not like it would happen again because you were missing emmett and I was upset that alice didn't have feelings for me and that I let the jealousy take over me and I hurt alice she replied of course I'm not going to tell her because then she will hate me and you can't tell emmett and what do you mean when alice gets back I replied I won't and then I told her what had happened to alice this morning and she was going to stay at her friends for a week she replied ok so we have got a week to push what happens with us to the back of our minds.

Angela's Pov

I said to dylan you said you told me that you wouldn't tell alice if I did them things for you he replied I know but it was much more fun telling her and now you have broke alice's heart and she hates you I replied were done and your done controlling me then I walked off and walked out of the cafe.

Then I felt someone drag me into the little alley way next to the cafe and they pushed me against the wall and I looked up to see it was dylan I said what do you want I've done everything you told me to do so now were done he pushed me harder against the wall and got closer to me and said I didn't say I was finished with you yet did I I replied get off and I'm done with you he replied aww don't be like that then started putting his hands on me so I just started screaming GET OFF ME he then put one of his hands over my mouth so know one could hear me then he said are you going to be good if I take my hand off your mouth I nodded then he moved his hand away so I screamed SOMEONE HELP ME he put his hand over my mouth again and said no one will help you because we just look like a couple about to have sex I replied please don't once was bad enough please he replied well you need to make it up to me because you wasn't good before you lied to me and you don't get to decide when I done with you I get to decide that.

After he finished I said why do you hate me so much I've never done anything to hurt you he replied I don't really hate you I just hate alice I replied so if you don't hate me why have you made me do all though things and raped me twice now he replied it's fun and don't pretend your not having fun in what we are doing.

Alice Pov

I got to kate's and I hadn't seen her for ages because she doesn't live near London we was sat down on the sofa and caught up with what's being going on in our life's and then when I told about this morning she couldn't believe it I said now can you see why I needed to get any for a week she replied yes I understand. I said I can't believe angela would do that to me I've never done anything to hurt her then only people that haven't hurt me are rose, jasper and emmett she replied wow and are rose and emmett still together I replied yes their so cute together then my phone went off and it said new message from jasper and it said

Hey I know you have only left but I can't wait till you get back and we can go on our first date and I know I'm getting head of my self but i can't wait to call you my girl xx

I replied and put

Hey aww your so sweet your really excited about our first date when I get back bless you xx

He replied

What you said is true I really excited about our first date and I won't txt you now so you can clear your head and I hope you have a great time with your friend kate xx

I replied

Aww thanks and I will see you when I get back xx

Me and kate just eat junk food and watch some films then some tv.

1 Week Later

Alice Pov

I was great being away from everyone back in London and I had chance to clear my head and it was a fun hanging out with kate again because I hadn't seen her for ages so we was either shopping or going out drinking. I had got back home before and was watching tv now and when I got home I phoned jasper to see if wanted to come round and he sounded really happy I asked him. 15 minutes jasper had come round and hugged me and said that he missed me and said why don't we go for something to eat so I agreed and we headed out we was half way to nando's I saw angela and dylan were in the alley way next to a cafe just what I need I go away to push it out of my head then I come back and they there but something didn't seem right dylan was pushing bryony to the wall and she was crying and she looked like she feared for her life.


End file.
